


Divine Potential

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, potential divine cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: there's something cassandra hasn't told rascón about what's involved in being divine. leliana's here to make sure everyone's on the same page (they're not).





	Divine Potential

**Author's Note:**

> (au where the giselle divine convo happens _before_ halamshiral)

Leliana found Rascón on the ramparts that day, a brisk wind both carrying and muddying sounds of life from below in equal parts. She stopped beside him, following his gaze down to the comings and goings below. "Inquisitor," she said evenly. Maybe Bull could have gleaned something from her tone of voice, but all Rascón knew was that her going out of her way to find him was unusual enough to put him on guard.

"Leliana," he acknowledged.

He could feel her eyes on the side of his head, but he refused to look away from the courtyard below until she was ready to tell him what was going on. _Maker knows she's going to be cagey about it anyway._ A moment later, she spoke: "I have heard that Cassandra is open to the idea of becoming the next Divine."

 _That's it?_ Rascón wrinkled his nose. "How did you even—?" He shot Leliana a disgruntled glance, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Why are you talking to me about it?"

"I believe there may be... an aspect to it with which you may be unfamiliar, and which I _highly_ doubt Cassandra would have thought to mention."

"For fuck's sake, Leliana," Rascón said, rolling his eyes. "Spit it out."

Leliana gave him a measured look. "The Divine may not marry," she said.

Rascón's head jerked around; he stared at her under low brows. "That's—we're not—"

"Believe me, I am well aware," Leliana said, mouth tugging up in amusement. "But as Cassandra seems to think her chances of becoming romantically entangled are about as low as her chances of becoming Divine, I thought _someone_ should let you know."

"You don't agree?" Rascón asked cautiously.

"Well, one of those is up to you," Leliana said dryly.

"I meant about becoming _Divine."_

Leliana laughed. "Perhaps I did also. Your word holds much sway these days. Or haven't you noticed? You had a rather lengthy conversation with Mother Giselle recently, and she certainly has realized as much."

"What are you saying, I should tell them to make someone else Divine if I ever want to be with Cassandra?" Rascón said impatiently. "'Cause I'm obviously not doing that; I may not believe in your _religion_ , but if she wants to try and lead a bunch of cotton-headed humans to find spiritual purpose or whatever, I'll stand behind her."

"I know," Leliana said. "That is why I am telling you."

Rascón considered this for a moment, as wind tugged at his clothes and whistled around his ears. "And on the other end of things?" he said, glancing at Leliana. "Do you think I shouldn't try to... start anything with her?"

"Are you asking my opinion?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you want from me, here," Rascón grumbled, and Leliana smiled.

"I think you should do whatever you have already decided to do," she said. "Do not let other possibilities stop you from reaching for one in particular. Only take them into account." She reached a hand up to touch the bronze medallion around her neck, engraved with a symbol of flame Rascón had come to recognize as Andrastian. _A gift from an old friend,_ she'd told him when he asked. "Losing something does not mean you should regret ever knowing it at all."

 _Cassandra might become Divine, not die,_ Rascón almost said, but there was something in Leliana's expression that held him back. Instead, he found himself trying tact, for once. "You don't regret knowing the Warden."

"Of course not," Leliana said reproachfully, "how could I? He was one of my dearest friends, and I treasure every memory I have of him. I miss him, naturally, but he changed my life for the better."

"I see."

They were quiet for a moment, fragments of conversation from a pair of healers below carrying above the wind. Rascón frowned, eyes narrowed against the cool air. "Think about it," Leliana finally said, placing a hand on his shoulder as she turned to go. "Cassandra is my friend, and I would like to imagine we might be friends as well. Do what makes you happy." Then, as Rascón tried to think of what to say to that, she left.


End file.
